1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to control of Universal Serial Bus (USB) 3.0 electronic devices, and more particularly, to a method for performing clock extraction and related apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable electronic device (such as a flash disk, an external hard drive, a memory card reader complying with one or more standards) equipped with a Universal Serial Bus (USB) provides sufficient convenience for users. The market has many associated products available to the users in response to user demands.
In accordance with the related art, in a condition where some types of oscillators need to be set up in the portable electronic devices, issues induced by the oscillators emerge one after another. For example, using multiple crystal oscillators will make the portable electronic device unable to have a delicate profile/size. For another example, employing a high-precision voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) will lead to dramatically increased production cost. Therefore, there is a need for a novel approach to implement an electronic device equipped with USB ports under the premise of avoiding the use of oscillators that may hinder designers to reduce production cost or product size.